Redundant hard drives that may be swapped while a storage system is running are a critical feature for high-availability systems. As new technologies come into these systems, and as system density becomes more critical, smaller features that are just as robust as previous generations must be developed to protect the customer data. These smaller features may render existing drive removal technologies unfeasible.